1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to regulating the melanin content of mammalian melanocytes; regulating pigmentation in mammalian skin, hair, wool or fur; restoring pigmentation to grey hair; treating or preventing various skin and proliferative disorders; by administration of various compounds, including alcohols, diols and/or triols and their analogues.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,440 is directed to increasing melanin synthesis in melanocytes and increasing pigmentation by administration of certain diacylglycerol compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,001 is directed to increasing pigmentation in mammalian skin via administration of certain DNA fragments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,359 is directed to increasing levels of melanin in melanocytes by administration of lysosomotropic agents.